untitled
by animelover1982
Summary: Not good at summaries.


So this my first story. I have no idea what I am doing but I wanted to write so here I am. This is a kuroko no basketball story. Sadly I dont own them but inam borrowing them.

Since this is my first time doing anything like this please. Give me tips or if I shoukd even continue. Thanks.

I sit on the plane as the people around me board. It has been a long six years since ive been home. Im happy but then again I am nervous . I missed Japan as a whole but I am nervous because ive become somewhat americanized and fear they wont accept me. I sigh as the attendants bitch about safety precautions. I look out the window and see my parents wave and I wave back as a tear fills my eye. I close my eyes and fall asleep before it has a chance to slip out.

When I woke up. I was in Tokyo. It was a long flight. When we landed and I made my way off the plane into the terminal and searched for the chauffeur that was to pick me up. Its been a long time since ive seen Pat so I dont remember what he looks like. Still searching with no luck I feel some one tap my arm. I turn and there he was. I smile widely. Pat? Omg its good to see you. He smiles and hugs me. Its good to see you Taiga. You've gotten tall. I blush yeah. .. so shall we? He smiles sure. We make our way through the parted crowd and go to retrieve my belongings and head to the place im supposed to call home.

While driving he was going over the details of my housing that my parents covered and that I would be attending Seitou Academy since it was the school in my district. I never heard of the school and him sensing my confusion he had filled me in saying it was a new school. Only 2 years old. I said ah no wonder ok. He pulls up to the condo and turns the motor off and gets out the car. He opens my door and grabs the bag. While we are walking to the door he informs me that I start school in a week at 8 am and that my parents thought it was a good idea for me to spend the week getting used to things.

I nod and take the bag and keys and start to make my way to the apartment. Before i unlock the door he hands me a card with his cellie on it and says to call if I need anything. I bid pat a good night and make my way in. I search for the light switch and flick it on. I was stunned. Everything was state of the art. There also was a training room. That was the biggest shock. I smiled to myself and decided to get a few laps in on the tread mill. After about an hour of running. I turn the machine off and head to take a shower and get ready for bed.

The next morning I wake up to my cell ringing. I reach over and grab it. Hello? Hi son how are you? I smile. Hi mom im fine I was asleep I say as I chuckle. She laughed I figured as much. So is everything to your liking? Yes mom it is. Thank you so much. Well dad and I miss you already but I think you should be home for a while. I sigh... I-i know mom. Ok son well dont forget to go out and have fun. Make friends we love you. I love you too. Bye. I sigh throwing the phone on the nightstand. I guess I should mention the reason for my relocation. I always dreamed of playing basketball in japan . That was my whole reason for training in America. To become one of the best in japan so now im here.

Finally waking up i get out of bed and start my morning routine. After about and hour I decide to head out and search for a court. After about walking 5 blocks I found it. I smiled to myself due to the court being empty and head over and start to shoot around. After an hour of shooting js and layups I whip around the court and run into someone head on. I fall back on my ass as the impact is that hard. Are you ok a voice asked. I look up and see this blue haired pale skinny shorty. Y-yeah I'm good. He holds his hand out and pulls me up. Thanks. He smiles and says you are good ive been watching you the whole time. What? That shocked me because I didnt sense any one there. Oh well thanks. After a while I learned his name was Tetsuya and that he also was a freshman going to seitou. I asked do you play? He said yeah. I played all of middle school but I quit. I looked at him puzzled. Why? He sighs well... have you heard of the generation of miracles? I was apart if it but it didnt feel like a team which I longed for so I left and made sure I went to a high school none of them attended. Sitting there as I listened. I was shocked this little kid on the generation of miracles wow. I even heard of them. Pat would always gossip about what was hot in Japan to my parents. So I was well aware of who they were and what talent they had. Another reason why I wanted to come back. I wanted to beat the shit out of those guys. Sensing my competitive streak. Tetsuya looked up at me. I can help you he said. From what I saw you can be one but you arent there yet. I gasped a bit offended. No im not being a dick he said. I mean I can help you achieve what you want. Even though I quit playing I will join the team with you because I want to beat them too. With that I smiled and our partnership began.

The week went by smoothly. Actually knowing someone my age having some one to hang out with was great. I actually got to know about Tetsuya. I even told him my story. Well except one detail. I just haven't fully accepted the fact that I may like guys. Ive always struggled with that. I haven't told a soul. Not my parents or my brother. Well not my real brother. But this secret eats at me sometimes for days at a time. I dont know if its fear of not being accepted by other basketball players or my parents but I cantet anyone know. Sighing as I sit on the couch flipping through channels. I get a call from pat. He was making sure I was ok. I told him I was fine an managed to meet a class mate. He was happy. He was worried id stay in and laze around. I smiled at the thought and got up deciding to head to the court.

When I got there it looked like a streetball game was about to start. I sighed because I was hoping Is have the court to myself. Tetsu was off with his family as it was Sunday. So I walked over to the bleachers and grabbed a seat.

*The whistle blows*

There was a swarm of players that walked onto the court as tip off began. I was immediately locked on to this tall guy. He had short dark blue hair and he was dark skinned. He was a walking wet dream. From the way he played. I could tell he was a point guard like myself. He reminded me of how I played but 10 times better. He was a monster when it came to handing out crossovers. I couldn't believe it. He was beautiful. I gasped as that thought flooded my mind a guy beautiful? What the hell. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Whats wrong? I jumped back as I saw tetsu sitting next to me. W-when did you get here? Just now. I figured you'd be here. I nodded. He points to the wet dream. That's Aomine. We played together. I looked at him almost scared. H-hes in high school? Tetsu nodded. yeah he attends Too academy. I look at tetsu. So that means we have to play him. He nods yes. I get a sick feeling. How am I supposed to compete with that? I sigh this is gonna be harder than I thought.

At rhe end of the game tetsu leads me to the court and greets him. Daiki.

The wet dream turned around. Eyed me for a second and looked down. Tetsu..how are you? Im good he answered. This is my new friend taiga. He just came back from America.


End file.
